The Meow Mix Song Doesnt Seem So Great Now
by xDeadlyDiseasex
Summary: what’s worse than turning into a pink cat? Falling in Love while being a pink cat and cant do anything about it! Sakura just is not lucky especially when the guy is getting married and she doesn’t know how to turn back! GaaSaku
1. Awwie everyone loves pink kitties

Summary- what's worse than turning into a pink cat? Falling in Love while being a pink cat and cant do anything about it! Sakura just is not lucky especially when the guy is getting married and she doesn't know how to turn back!! GaaSaku

First is was gonna being a ItaSaku fic but im like 'Im already doing one what can I pair a cat up with, a RACOON DUH!'

READ-N-REVIEW

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura opened her eyes sleepily and stretched out curling her finger and toes on the hard desert ground… wait dessert ground?

'Holy shit im a midget!' '**No look again smarty-pants'**

Sakura found a small puddle by some yellow grass to the left of her, she walked over and peered in the water looking at a cat, not just a cat a pink cat that had a black stripe coming from the top of her head down her left eye and to the bottom of her cattish chin.

"Meow"

'What the hell I said "holy shit im a cat"' 

'**And cats cant talk'** informed Inner Sakura.

'But HOW DID I BECOME A CAT!' 

'How would you like me to answer that would you like me to find the universe Atlas for Everything To Be Known, where do you think I'd get it because last I heard I DON'T KNOW ANYONE WHO HAS IT' God you would kind of hoped that Inner Sakura would be talking in meows

'_This is horrible!'_

'Just think now you can do the meow mix commercial you know, meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow-'

Inner Sakura was interrupted (Thank God!) by a whiny guy voice yelling "Ow Temari that hurts! Be easy we just came back from a five month mission."

"Well then, watch were your swinging your doll!" Said who Sakura knew Temari's voice was.

"Both of you shut up."

Sakura's ears perked up know that calm voice, it's Gaara him and Sakura became quite good friends, every time she had a mission in Suna she always took time out of her day to help Gaara learn more stuff. He didn't care about such things when he was psychotic, but he has to learn now with more stuff so who better to teach him than a Kohana know-it-all, no one that's who!

'_HE'LL HELP US!'_

Sakura pounced as fast as she could towards the voice seeing that they walked right past her without even sparing a glance.

'Hello you're like an inch tall'

Sakura opened her furry mouth and "MEOW"

Well, it meant Gaara in kitten language but hell they're looking at her, Sakura quickly trotted towards Gaara and rubbed against his leg.

Kankuro picked Sakura up and held her an arms length away as he examined her.

"Hey baby brother looks like this pussy likes you as well."

Kankuro snickered silently at his own perverted joke but stopped when Temari whacked him over the head.

Kankuro immediately let go of the cat and clutched his head, before Sakura could move at all to fall Temari hurriedly cuddled the cat to her chest tightly while pressing her cheek on Sakura's back spine "AWWW SHE'S SO CUTEEE!!!"

Sakura immediately felt the invasion of privacy and started to claw her way out once out she jumped onto Gaara's chest and curled her clawed fingers in his robed so she wouldn't fall.

Gaara gently put his hand on the pink cat's back feeling it purr in acknowledgement he used his right hand to hold the cat on the bottom and gently held it in his arms so she was laying in his arms on her back.

Sakura looked up at Gaara and shyly used her paw to play with a lock of red hair that was hanging on his face.

Temari stood by Gaara and looked over his shoulder at the cat "You know you should keep her, her owner must have not wanted her and left her out in the dessert to die, poor thing."

Kankuro looked over Gaara's other shoulder "Ya she's right and plus your apartment could use a woman's touch."

Gaara glared at Kankuro before walking towards Suna's gates with Sakura still in his arms.

The guards bowed and said 'Kazekage-sama' but he just kept walking down the streets until he went into an apartment building and up three flights of stairs and stopped at a door with the numbers '515' and walked in.

Sakura turned her head curiously seeing that it was a medium sized living room, the wall was painted white and it had a wooden floor it had an old looking couch in the middle and on the left there was a doorframe that showed part of a hall way, what Sakura suspected held the bathroom and bedroom.

On the right side of the living wall there was another simple doorframe and a large window by it so you could see the kitchen in there.

Gaara looked down at the cat and said "I know it's not much, but I'll only get the big mansion if im married and I'm pretty sure that wont be happening anytime soon."

'**Yeah but you never know until I turn back into human!' **laughed pervert idly Inner Sakura.

'_Wow that was just wrong.'_

Sakura looked up to see Gaara staring at her she hesitantly 'meowed' softly guessing that he was waiting for her to respond.

Gaara sighed and gently sat her down on the couch "I guess your hungry then."

Gaara disappeared in the kitchen on to come back with a small round tin can that said tuna on it.

He opened the lid and pick up Sakura while sitting on the couch, he held the tuna can up to Sakura face but Sakura held out her paw and softly pushed it away with a little 'meow'.

Gaara tried giving it to the cat again but the cat slightly pushed it away again, he sighed and put it on the table in front of the couch "So you don't eat tuna, another abnormal thing about… a pink cat."

"Meow" Gaara couldn't help but soften his face a little looking into those big green eyes of the cat.

He sighed again "So what's your name anyways?"

'**Is he mentally retarded im a cat!'**

'_Hey I used to talk to my bull dog Iggy, oh how I miss him.'_

'**Whatever happened to him?'**

'_Ran away with Kiba's hussy dog, Snowball… stupid whore dog took Iggy Away.'_

"Meow"

"Right, you kind of remind me of Sakura; but she'd probably be a little offended if I named you after her since you are a stray cat. How about Midori?"

(Midori means green)

Sakura placed her paw on Gaara's cheek lightly and pressed down.

Gaara finding that as a 'no' racked his brain for more names.

"Misaki?"

(Means beautiful blossom)

Sakura justed stared at him,

'Wow I never thought Gaara would be a pet person' 

'Oh now I knew he was a pet person but I thought he'd be more like Tom Riddle from Harry Potter with the huge snake'

'No that's Orchimaru' 

'Oh god does anyone else think of this conversation perverted, because im struggling not to make a penis gay joke'

Sakura fought the urge to roll her eyes and focused her attention back on Gaara.

"Misaki it is" Gaara carried Sakura or 'Misaki' into the kitchen and set her down on the table while he rummaged around the fridge for food that the weird cat would eat.

Sakura looked at the fruit basket on the table and started to nibble on the apple.

'_God do I love apples, now all we need is eggnog and a crappy romance movie and WAHLA THERE ARE MY FRIDAYS!'_

Gaara turned around and looked at the cat and raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"What a weird cat."

Gaara sighed and sat in a chair and watched the cat eat the apple.

After it was done Gaara picked up the cat and led her to the bathroom.

"You must need a bath."

'_Bath! No uh! I'm clean seriously!'_

Sakura bit Gaara's hand but he didn't drop her he held her more tightly while locking the bathroom door.

"I need one too I guess it wouldn't hurt if we took one together."

Gaara dropped his robe leaving his upper half naked and started to unbuckle his pants.

'_Oh no…'_

'**OH YES, KITTY WANNA BATH, KITTY WANT A NICE LOOONG BATH.'**

If Sakura could she'd died _'Why couldn't I be a bird!'_

'**Cause it'd kill the joy.'**

Just when Gaara unbuttoned his jeans there was a knock on the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DUN DUN DUN NOW YOU HAVE TO REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL NEVER UPDATE!!

Terrible I know

Sam


	2. Meeting Miss WhoreBag

A little late I know sorry, but I got into some trouble at school cause apparantly my Hot Topic mints were 'drug tablets'.

And I got my bottom braces, PAIN!!

IMPORTANT NOTICE: IF YOU HAVE EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVERY EVERNESS SENT ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE BUT GOT NO REPLY, IM SORRY YOU MIGHT HAVE TO SEND IT AGAIN CUZ I DIDN'T KNOW YOU CAN ACTUALLY GET THOSE UNTIL OF LATER, SO YEAH SORRIES!

So yeah, review time! (Blue clues already took mail time, sons of bitchs!)

Vinjiri-yamazaki- God it's one chapter need meds? Seriously! No j.k anyways glad you like it I thought the first chapter sucked, but then again its me. 

**Yue-Ryo- **Its kind of hard to make pervie parts when Sakura's a cat, but if you really want it Sakura can get split in half. No j.k lol, sorry 'bout that. Glad you like it.

**Artemis 85- **LOOK I ALREADY PAID YOU FROM THAT NIGHT QUIT STALKING ME IT WAS ONLY ONE NIGHT ALL RIGHT! No j.k lol, its all right everyone wants me. And a genuis I am! Did someone say dirty! I just read all the reviews so yeah I will not like im so perv. Of course. I just like showing support for people… im not some kind of sicko! No of course not… It does kick a lot of ass doesn't it? Lol, glad you like it. YOU SICK PERVERT YOU!

Poisontreat- Do you envy her for seeing Gaara getting undressed? Or do you envy Sakura for being a virgin. Those are the real questions. Lol, anyways glad you like it. 

**Saphna- **I'm sorry but ARE YOU HITTING ON ME! LOOK I WONT MAKE OUT WITH YOU! Lol, no j.k I love doing that. But yeah I continued so you have to review now, cuz the whatever color the review button is owns your soul!

**TheRYO- so** that's whose mind keeps trespassing GET OFF OF MY LAND YOU PERVERT! Lol, yeah I know who wouldn't take advantage of Gaara, I knew if I was a cat I'd go straight to my teacher Mr Laines house… god I hate him but he got a firm ass!

Love of Midoriko- Great just great YOU SUCK!!! No j.k thanks for the review that's pretty sweet name I get the commonly gay one Samantha (you just ruined my life, thanks. I wish my full name were ibitta peckeroff get it (I bit a pecker off) lol, I enjoy myself. Anyways thanks for the review REVIEW AGAIN! 

**InuLover4eva- **I will add fluff, when we get to the dramatics of the story. But glad you like it, cuz I personally think I bombed this story already. So review to make me feel better. Thanks.

**Sammy Chun- **Lol, pussies' just love Gaara, lol sorry for leaving you hanging I need to make dramatics. I personally think I bombed this story, but ehh w.e glad you like it.

Freebird22259- FINES YOU STALKER! Thanks for the review, you should review again cuz im in depression right now; stupid bottom braces!!! 

**SweetAssassin- **Lol, who doesn't I mean there so many pink cats with green eyes, ITS NOT SUSPICIOUS! Yeah so anyways thanks for the review you should do it again some time, and I don't mean about that night all right, I was drunk!

**Bobica Jordge- **Lol, glad you like it you should review this chapter too 'cause ya know the authoress is pretty sweet.

**Shade- **It's not soon, but it's updated! Thanks for the review glad you like it you should do it again sometime.

With that out of the way, LETS ROCK THIS WHORE… or story w.e.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara buttoned up his pants and walked out of the bathroom and towards the door.

Sakura lay down and buried her nose in her paws.

'_That was too naked for comfort.'_

'**That was too sexy for fanfiction!' **inner sakura so bluntly added.

Sakura trotted after Gaara trying to forget about her non-mental inner self… not that Sakura hears voices in her head… noooo of course not!!!

'**Im a genius, geniuses DON'T NEED MEDICATION I SWEAR NOOOO!!' **Inner Sakura was sadly dragged away to the happy camp for a little while… but on with the story!

Sakura sat at Gaara's feet while he opened the door; suddenly a woman walked in without permission and kissed him on the cheek and hugged him quickly then went to go sit on the couch.

Garra glared at the woman and started walking towards the couch.

Sakura followed in a defeated manner.

'I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I have no reason to be jealous… why would I be jealous… she got nothing… her hairs too curly… she has wide hips… and she got 5cent cheap lipstick on one of her BIG UGLY NON STRAIGHT BUCK TEETH!!!'

'Your jealous…' inner sakura so sweetly added 

'_I KNOW SHUT UP!!!'_

The girl or 'evil slut bag' as Sakura's new nickname for her had blonde curly hair and small beady eyes that were brown. She had huge boobs, but you know their fake and her white shirt was 2 sizes too small. And she was wearing a skirt that when she walks it bunches up and you can see her barley there underwear.

All in all, this girl equaled one thing. Sakura's enemy, Search and destroy.

Gaara stopped and crossed his arms in front of the girl and glared down at her "What are you doing here?"

The girl put her arms on the back of the couch on either side and crossed her legs and pouted in a seductive manner, but it only made her look like a cow. "Aww gaara-bear is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend?"

Sakura moved from side to side in panic attack

'Girlfriend! Girlfriend? What no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!!!! You can't like… DATE her… I think it's illegal to date whales! You never told me you had a girlfriend! I mean not like I care but seriously, WE'RE FRIENDS HERE!'

'**Pfft you care honey, believe me you care.' Inner Sakura said… calmly. Wait this isn't right… 'Morphine baby, morphine.' …That explains A LOT.**

Gaara glared more it looked like he was squinting, a very sexy squint may I add "Your not my girlfriend."

The girl let out a loud high-pitched laugh that made you want to gouge out her voice box. "Gaara-bear you're so funny, of course we are! I hope you got over that little crush for that pink haired gutter rat."

'HEY WHATS WRONG WITH PINK HAIR! HEY GAARA YOU JERK WHO DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON AND DIDN'T TELL ME!'

'…**Sakura think hard.'**

'Shut up im trying to find who this pink haired whore is.'

'**Sakura put two and two together. Who is the ONLY pink haired person Gaara knows, **

**Think about,**

**Wait for it,**

**Still wait,**

**SAKURA IT'S YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' **Inner Sakura practically spelt it out for all those who use 1 percent of their brain knowledge.

This is when Gaara chose to speak "Shut up and out NOW!"

The girl stood up and caressed Gaara's cheek with her BIG HAIRY MAN HANDS!

"Gaara-bear I care about you, and you know you'd get full Kage rights if you married, no offence but I'm your only suitable choice."

The whore-bag walked out and Gaara slammed the door after her.

'That's right she's gone; now Gaara do you have any febreeze? It smells like AIDS in here now.'

Gaara sighed and picked up Sakura and sat on the couch.

He turned Sakura over so she was on her back while he softly scratched her belly "Now what will we do? I'm in a tight situation."

"Meow" Sakura… pretty much meowed in comfort.

"You must be thirsty." Gaara carried Sakura into the kitchen and poured some milk into a bowl and sat it in front of her.

Sakura looked at the bowl awkwardly and stuck her mouth in it and sucked it up, when she sucked it up she also accidentally breathed in and her nose is right on top of her mouth.

Gaara turned around to find his pink cat spluttering and sounding like whining.

Gaara couldn't help but laugh.

Sakura lay down and hid her face as best as she could in her paws.

Gaara smirking picked Sakura up and walked her to the bedroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You all now met THE ENEMY!

Yeah, whore bag is enemy

REVIEW BECAUSE YOUR MOM TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN TO SPREAD AIDS!

In pain,

Sam


	3. Like omg is that Charlie Scene!

So,

Yeah this is for all my stories I just got out of Juvy, if your wondering, yes I did get sent there from fighting. Beat this girl's ass who she thinks she is who knows but she's ugly anyway, well if she wasn't before now she is!

I will start updating the comp in my room is getting set up, noice and if anyone would like to talk to me before hand.

My Aim or AOL sn is XAXLoadedXGunX

I miss juvy already, all my friends are there [ what a woe life it is to be outside those bars.

She's tired and bored she wishes you were gone,

Sam


End file.
